buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze vs Rosalina
Blaze vs Rosalina is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 3 Episode 3: Sonic vs Mario! There can only be room for one princess at the end of this battle, who walks away from this battle? Fight COMET OBSERVATORY- Mario Galaxy ''' "Mama! We have an incoming life form." a concerned Luma cried out. Rosalina made her way to the dome. "Is it that monster?" Rosalina gasped, ready for a confrontation. "It's... no! It's a purple cat it would appear." the Luma reported. Blaze landed on the observatory; the ship had been in low orbit of this planet for a while, so Blaze thought she would go and check it out. "You should move the ship before people start getting scared." Blaze sternly warned. Rosalina stepped forward towards the cat. "We can't. A monster attacked the observatory and robbed us of our Power Stars. We can't move anywhere." Rosalina then noticed something in Blaze's hand. A Sol Emerald. "The Lumas took those gems to see if they were alternate power sources." Blaze was unhappy at this, and put the gem away. "You have no right. These emeralds are mine. And if you want them, you'll need to prove yourself to me." '''FIGHT! Rosalina fired several star bits at Blaze, but the cat blocked them with an Axel Tornado. She then closed the gap between herself and Rosalina by clocking her with a kick. She then hit a Homing Attack, unbalancing Rosalina. The princess recovered and equipped a fire flower. She threw down fireballs at Blaze, which were easily manipulated by the much more powerful pyrokinetic. She then summoned fireballs of her own and pelted Rosalina with them. "MAMA!" a brave Luma cried, tackling Blaze to buy Rosalina time. Blaze grabbed the star and punted him across the observatory. Blaze closed in with a Burst Dash, but Rosalina countered with several star bits. The princess then hit a ground pound, knocking Blaze up into the air. Rosalina jumped, kicking and then launching her further into the air with a halo. Blaze bounced off a wall, and used that momentum to charge into Rosalina. She knocked the cosmic princess down and then hit a Spin Dash to tackle her through the Fountain dome. Blaze landed more kicks and then brought Rosalina into the air with her Axel Tornado. As she spiked Rosalina back down though, another Luma distracted her by latching onto her back. "Release me!" Blaze demanded, elbowing the Luma in the face. She then turned around into rapid fire star bits. This bought Rosalina the time to throw more fireballs down and then summon a Launch Star, sending herself into the upper levels of the observatory. Blaze rushed out into the main area of the ship, and threw a massive fiery attack into the core of the ship. This released the captured Sol Emeralds and Blaze collected them on her way up to Rosalina. The princess had now changed into her cat suit. She pounced Blaze and began clawing her. Blaze realised two can play at that game, and began throwing claws of her own. Even with the cat suit's perks, Rosalina was still hopelessly outpaced by Blaze. The cat bounced off walls and hurled fire at Rosalina, who leapt backwards and then ran up the wall. Blaze pursued, only to be clawed across the face. That did it. Blaze unleashed a Fire Claw, cutting across Rosalina's chest and relieving her of the suit and putting her back into her regular form. Desperate, Rosalina fired more Star Bits at Blaze. The chunks bounced off her head, but she countered by using another Axel Tornado. While she used this though, Rosalina leapt and kicked out, hitting her in the ribs and slamming her into the wall. Rosalina then grabbed Blaze and threw the cat down on top of the Kitchen Dome. Blaze rolled to a side, and Rosalina Ground Pounded her, sending the cat skidding to the map area. The cat made it to her feet, and then revealed the Sol Emeralds. There was no holding back this time. Burning Blaze charged at Rosalina, kicking and clawing the princess with all her might. She summoned a huge pillar of fire that caught Rosalina and threw her through her library, Multiple Lumas rushed in, punching at Blaze, who merely shrugged them all off. Rosalina crawled out of the observatory library in a daze. She threw star bits at Blaze, but they all simply bounced off the cat, who grabbed Rosalina by the throat and lifted her into the air. She kicked her in the stomach and then summoned a massive ball of fire around the princess. Rosalina screamed as she burned to a crisp, only her wand and crown dropping to the floor. KO! The Lumas were in disarray. They rushed around the facility trying to figure out what to do and who was to take charge. Blaze walked to the edge of the ship, firing a huge torrent of flames into the core to charge it and leapt back down to the planet. The observatory sped off into deeper space, with no sign of the missing Power Stars and Grand Stars. Conclusion The winner is Blaze!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Battles Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Girls only themed battles Category:Human vs Animal Category:Princesses themed battles Category:Royalty themed battles Category:Super Mario vs Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Video Game only themed battles Category:Nintendo vs Sega themed Category:Rivalry themed fights Category:Completed Battle